The Leather Journal
by LillyAngel
Summary: HP/DM: It all started with the leather journal...A one-shot series based on prompts.
1. The leather journal

**A/N:** I wrote this drabble for challenge 113 on the LiveJournal Community **allunwritten.** I plan to make a series of these drabbles so expect more in the future. Prompts are nice too! Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. Saavy?

**The Leather Journal**

Not too many people knew about the leather journal, but it certainly existed. Who would have every thought that Harry Potter, the savior of the wizarding world, would require a paper vessel in which he could pour all of his inner thoughts and secrets into much like a Pensieve? Surely the great Harry Potter did not have feelings of fear and uncertainty? Surely not even he wrote about his passions and yearning in the manner of both teenage girls and great writers?

Surely not even Harry Potter would succumb to a fixation of something so unattainable, it drove him mad? Surely he could not capable of something so human, not when he seemed so otherworldly, placed above other mere mortals. Surely not even he could succumb to love's charms? Surely not even he would fall in love with his rival, Draco Malfoy?

He captivated him. The way he always seemed to be up to no good, the way his green eyes would come alive in fury. He would observe him closely at every chance he got, taking note of all the characteristics that made him so uniquely…him. He would observe the dark hair, the golden skin, the slight muscles, and after a while, he began to observe that he was watching him as well.

He saw the glances, slight and quick at first, then saw them slowly but surely become more prolonged. He saw him with his leather journal and after every glance he took at him, he would write in it. It only took a few days of this observation before Draco became obsessed with that leather journal. Its very existence consumed him. He needed to know. The burning filled him with an even deeper passion for Potter that he thought possible.

How he loved to spark a fight with Harry, just to watch his face turn even more beautiful with the colour of anger! While their fights rarely resulted in physical violence, there was still plenty of tension between them, left unresolved in the wake of cruel words and harsh glares. And still Draco couldn't take his mind off Potter and his journal and his glances.

He took to following Potter everywhere. Anywhere and everywhere just as long as he was alone with him. He just couldn't concentrate with Potter's noisy friends hanging off of him. And Potter never noticed him. Finally one night, Draco decided to do something that he never believed that he could do before: he cornered Harry in a deserted hallway, this time not to fight.

They kissed for the first time that night. A slightly demanding kiss, slightly maddening, but they both wanted it so bad. It ended only when Harry pushed himself away, blushing furiously. Draco let him. And as he watched Potter escape into the distant torch-lit corridors, he smiled, knowing that this was only the beginning.

Let the games begin.


	2. In the beginning

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this latest drabble out. I feel out of the HP fandom for a while, and now I'm trying my hand at it again.I don't know how many of these I'll punch out, but I'll try to get at least 5 more written. This one is based off of prompt #1 on Allunwritten.

In the Beginning

In the beginning, their relationship was tense. Afraid of the accusations of others, they hid their love. They met in secret, in deserted corridors, in empty classrooms, anywhere where they wouldn't be found out.

Their kisses started out hesitant, unsure, and delicate. Gradually, as time went on, they became something more. More passionate, more alive. As time went on they fell deeper in love with each other. They were able to forget: forget all the pain in their lives, forget the war going on around them, and forget the fact that they were supposed to be enemies.

Their love was their own. When they were together, nothing else mattered and nobody other than the two of them mattered. This was their world.

And then it all came crumbling down around them.


End file.
